No hay más lugar en el Infierno
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: AU/Ereri(ErenxLevi). En un mundo podrido donde un nombre de familia te da privilegios y la religión es un tabú, sin nada que perder ni ganar un joven se mezcla en el aroma putrefacto de los humanos, esperando todo menos ser querido. En la desesperanza hasta el demonio luce como un ángel.
1. I

_¡Holiwis~! (Mira que soy formal...)_

_...No tienen idea de cuánto debatí conmigo misma para subir esto. Supongo sabrán quién ganó (?)._

_He estado muy reacia a escribir algo para este fandom, porque no me considero capaz. Además, personalmente, SnK me parece demasiado para mí, quiero decir... me agobia. Por sí mismo Shingeki tiene una historia fuerte por lo tanto sólo maquino cosas trágicas, y eso me duele -mucho-. Pero supongo es parte de pertenecer a un fandom (y el tener una OTP)._

_**Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hajime Isayama**__(y es mejor que permanezca así)**. Escribo esto por mero entretenimiento.**_

_**Advertencias. **Historia con contenido homosexual/yaoi, shotacon (Ereri); posible (o futuro) gore; y quizás lemon._ _¿No te gusta? No leas, nos ahorras tiempo a__ ambos._

_Más notas al final~_

* * *

**No hay más lugar en el infierno.**

**1**

Cual muñeca de porcelana se encontraba sentado, su mirada perdida y enfocada en la nada, la dura madera de la silla le incomodaba y le recordaba que ya no estaba en los suburbios. Paseaba de momento a momento sus orbes grises por la habitación; cansado, la vista se le hacía borrosa. ¿Cuánto hacía que no probaba bocado? ¿Cuánto desde que algún líquido bajó por su laringe? Los párpados le pesaban y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Intentó acomodarse en la silla, recargarse con más gracia en el respaldo y evitar la punzada que empezaba a sentir en la columna.

¿Qué había pasado? Inspeccionó la oscura habitación donde estaba, apenas logró divisar una mesa frente a él, a un metro de distancia, no había nada más que su nubosa vista distinguiera. Sentía los pies pesados, ignoró el hecho y movió los brazos en su lugar, se apoyó en el borde del asiento y empujó el torso hacia el frente. Intentó buscar algo más en el cuarto al tiempo en que lo hacía en su cansada mente. _¡Farlan! _En un parpadeo los recuerdos le asaltaron. Sintió una presión en el estómago, ardía; llevó sus manos a su abdomen, y al segundo puso su mano izquierda sobre su boca. Las imágenes de aquella carnicería le revolvieron el estómago. Se inclinó más al frente, dejando descansar el abdomen sobre sus piernas; su órgano vacío sólo le hizo toser saliva sobre su palma.

La reciente posición le hizo darse cuenta de que no vestía la ropa que recordaba. Enderezó el torso verticalmente, observando las ropas que le cubrían, traía unas medias blancas que le llegaban poco más arriba de la rodilla, sujetas por un liguero negro que vestía sobre un pantaloncillo corto de satín de igual color, entre el liguero y el pantaloncillo una serie de holanes de encaje sobresalían, sobre su torso vestía una camisa sin mangas blanca, acompañada por una corbata negra con una cruz invertida bordada en el extremo visible. Se levantó como un resorte, consternado, sin embargo no fue capaz de dar un paso y en su lugar cayó de bruces en el suelo de madera junto a la silla. Alcanzó a meter las manos para evitar golpearse el mentón, y mientras se quejaba por el dolor, se apoyó en aquellas para incorporarse y ver qué le estorbaba a sus pies.

Un par de grilletes lo sujetaban a las patas delanteras de la silla. Torció el rostro preocupado. Se levantó como pudo, arrastrando la silla e intentando ponerla de pie para quedar él parado. Abusó de su mente para encontrar respuestas y razones de su actual estado, no había respuesta alguna, no por el momento.

–¡No, no me toquen! –Era la voz de una niña, desesperada y rota.

Algo en su mente hizo corto circuito. _Isabel_. La niña con la que vivía en los suburbios. Las quejas se escuchaban más discordantes a cada minuto, le hirvió la sangre: ella no. Las imágenes antes rememoradas le volvieron, _ella no, ella no, ella no_, repitió como un mantra. Buscó de nuevo en la habitación, lo que fuera. Sólo necesitaba zafarse del mueble. Pero no había nada, ni un utensilio de cocina o un mísero alambre.

–¡Déjenme! ¡Farlan! ¡Levi! –La voz rasposa y herida le dejó saber que la menor estaba llorando, de miedo o desesperación... No importaba, debía ir por ella.

En un instante los alaridos cesaron. Se desesperó y trató de caminar, olvidándose de su situación, sólo para caer de nuevo. Distraído en el dolor no advirtió que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta.

–¿Escapando, pequeño gato?

Sus músculos se tensaron, el valor que había reunido para ir por la niña se desvaneció en segundos y fue incapaz de mover un dedo. Quieto, esperó a que el hombre hiciera algún movimiento. Sin previo aviso le tomaron por la muñeca izquierda, alzándolo para ponerlo de pie.

–Mira nada más lo que has hecho. –Se tensó en su lugar, rígido y asustado. –No te pueden ver con la ropa así... –Señaló la vestimenta revolcada en el polvo del suelo.

Con la mente en blanco permaneció cabizbajo, no sabía como reaccionar. El hombre le tomó bruscamente por el cabello negruzco y le obligó a alzar la cabeza. –Al menos tu rostro está intacto. –enfocó sus ojos grises en los profundos negros del hombre.

Perdido en los huecos ojos del hombre no sintió cuando dos hombres le sujetaron de ambas muñecas, hasta que el hombre frente suya le soltó y se ocupó desabrochando los botones de la camisa ahora sucia. Intentó retroceder, pero el agarre en sus muñecas pasó a sus antebrazos, impidiéndole moverse. Frunció el ceño, un gesto de horror se plasmó en su rostro, una vez el hombre expuso su abdomen vio marcas rojas repartidas irregularmente sobre la epidermis, respiró con dificultad, se habían atrevido a tocarle. Quiso sacar provecho de la silla sujeta a sus tobillos, se colgó del agarre de los otros dos hombres y levantó las piernas para empujar el mueble contra el de ojos negros. Por un momento sirvió, el de ojos negros se alejó para evitar el golpe sin embargo al instante le jaló del cabello, sacándole un gemido de dolor.

–No te creas tan listo, minino. –Clavó la mirada en los mares grises del menor. –Compórtate, que no te aseguro nada. –La voz del hombre le petrificó, dejó de forcejear y quedó a su completa merced.

No fue como esperaba, pero no se quejaba. Simple y sencillamente le había cambiado la ropa. Remplazó cada prenda, una vestimenta negra en su totalidad, botines de combate, medias hasta la pantorrilla sostenidas por sujetadores debajo de su rodilla, pantaloncillos de gabardina que llegaban a medio muslo, camisa negra de manga larga que se levantaba por la espalda debido a una crinolina de madera cubierta por varios jirones de tela satín blanca, le daban cierto volumen a su retaguardia, en el cuello, un moño blanco de seda con holanes sustituía la corbata.

–Perfecto. –Escuchó al hombre de ojos negros susurrar mientras le miraba.

Su joven mente pensaba en cómo salir de ahí, si su vista no le fallaba, cada uno de los hombres traía al menos un arma. Lo ideal sería conseguir la pistola del -a su parecer- líder, aunque era más fácil para él manejar navajas. Tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del suelo maquinando un posible escape.

–Si intentas algo, tu pequeña amiga sufrirá las consecuencias. –Alzó el rostro lentamente, ¿sorprendido quizás? –Aunque matarla no implica una gran pérdida, siendo un chico –pasó su mano derecha sobre las mejillas del azabache –tú tienes mejor piel. –Señaló de manera enfermiza.

Con repulsión se alejó del toque pero al instante fue tomado por el mentón. –Mira niño, quien pone las reglas soy yo, ya te lo dije: compórtate.

Fulminó con la mirada al mayor, con asco y rencor. Debía soportar, tenía que hacerlo... Por ella. En ese mundo no era extraño que los niños fueran objetos. En los suburbios nadie se preocupaba por nadie, un niño más o un niño menos, que importaba, no eran más que carne para los perros.

-.-

* * *

_Prólogo burdo y simplón._

_Habrán notado mi fetiche (pero no el único) por los niños en trajes estilo gótico. A mi parecer, un Levi infante quedaría bien en esa ropa... [Yo] Estaría en la cárcel si él fuera real._

_Bien, sin mucha información para ver si soy capaz de llamarles la atención, jaja._

_¿Cuándo hay actualización? No tengo idea. Depende de cómo administre mi tiempo para mis tareas, es difícil cuando estudias por estudiar. La historia no está construída en su totalidad, por lo que habrán de esperar a que consiga acomodar mis ideas... y si la trama me convence._

_...Por eso debatí conmigo sobre subir este fanfic. Hace rato que no escribo (medio año, un poco más -tal vez-) así que mi redacción puede estar influenciada por el polvo acumulado, aunque nunca escribí con gran habilidad, jaja._

_Me retiro, hace dos días que no duermo bien. Se cuidan~  
_


	2. II

_¡Segundo capitulín!_

_¡Muchísimas gracias por la acogida que le han dado a esta historia que llegó sin ser planeada!_

_Ehm... Bueno, la actualización fue un tanto tardada, más que nada porque los parciales me asaltaron y me robaron el tiempo libre. Como sea, he logrado sobrevivir y aquí estoy._

_He de advertirles una cosa: los capítulos no serán muy largos. Es algo que no puedo cambiar, desde que hago más _one-shots_ me es difícil desarrollar un _multichapter_._

_Una advertencia más, tras finalmente pensar con claridad la trama les pido me perdonen. La religión será un tema involucrado, por lo que si eres alguien que se ofende con facilidad respecto a "burlas" te recomiendo que no sigas leyendo. Eso sí, sólo está basado en la religión cristiana, desde que soy atea de nacimiento no tengo conocimiento suficiente respecto a ello, y papá Wikipedia es mi único instructor.  
_

_...Más notas al final._

* * *

**No hay más lugar en el infierno.**

**2**

Sus ojos verdes observaban ese mundo podrido. Había aprendido que el apellido te hace una persona importante, te da una identidad, una vida digna. No había hombre ni mujer que no tuviera nombre de familia en el centro de la ciudad. Saludó amablemente a una dama que pasó a su lado, de piel hermosa y vestimenta elegante, un vestido pomposo con crinolina y corsé, con el cabello sujetado en un molote y un pequeño sombrero a juego con el vestido. Su marido debía pertenecer al mundo de los negocios, ellos eran los más privilegiados pero también los que más dificultades afrontaban. No sabía mucho aún de cómo se repartía la riqueza ni la felicidad entre aquellos hombres, pero con mirar las facciones marcadas y maquilladas, era fácil saber quienes tenían más conflictos que otros. Para mimetizarse en ese mundo se debía tener un apellido, y él había conseguido uno de la manera en que menos pensó.

Se había refugiado en el bosque a las afueras de la ciudad, el viaje había sido duro y le costó varias flechas en la espalda y algunos ganchos que le arrancaron uno que otro pedazo de piel. Estaba tendido en el pasto, rodeado por varios árboles que parecían atravesar el cielo. A pesar de las heridas, no había dolor alguno, si bien la epidermis estaba perforada, y ausente, el tejido muscular no cedió a los metales que intentaban agujerarle. Tampoco había sangre. _¡Grisha!_ Recordó la cándida voz de la mujer, alterada en esa ocasión. La había ignorado hasta que irrumpió en su campo visual.

Se perdió en los amables ojos de la mujer, un color ámbar que le hipnotizó. Se hincó a su lado y levantó su cabeza para ponerla sobre su regazo. La calidez de sus acciones le adormeció, creería fácilmente que ella era una santa.

–¿Estás bien? –Precipitada soltó la pregunta estándar. –¡Querido! –Rompió el contacto visual para mirar los alrededores, buscando por su acompañante.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar del calor humano. Su alrededor su desvaneció, dejó de distinguir los sonidos y se entregó a un profundo sueño.

Grisha y Carla Jaeger. Una pareja de casados sin oportunidades de tener hijos, ella era infértil. Durante cinco años le cuidaron como si fuera su hijo de sangre, durante cinco años vio a la mujer caer a pedazos, deteriorándose a cada día que pasaba.

Preocupada de lo que el Rey le haría por estar ilegalmente en la ciudad, le mantuvieron en el sótano de su casa, un espacio que nadie conocía. Aceptó el trato de la mujer gustoso, y la idea de que ella era una santa volvió a su mente. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, pero él nunca respondió a alguna de ellas; por su seguridad, justificó él cada vez, está bien, ella respondía comprensiva. Nunca se sintió mal por ocultarle cosas a la dama, pero quería regresar la amabilidad que le mostró, así que la apoyó. La vio llorar a espaldas de su marido, la abrazó cada vez, sentía las lágrimas humedecer su ropa y sólo entonces deseó desesperadamente ser Dios.

En su lecho de muerte, Carla le pidió un último favor a su marido. Dale tu apellido, pidió con voz ronca, lacerada y cansada. La sorpresa que se reflejó en los ojos verdes no se hizo esperar y se sorprendió más cuando el hombre sonrió en respuesta afirmativa. Pero sólo los ojos marrones le dieron razón: pedía perdón.

Grisha era médico, más bien un hombre de ciencia. Como rara vez dejaba el sótano, todo lo que sabía del hombre era gracias a Carla. Las únicas veces que pudo tratarlo directamente fue cuando le revisaba las heridas, las cuales empezó a vendar innecesariamente después de tres días. Entre ellos nunca hubo una plática cuando estaban en el sótano, ni siquiera le preguntó de aquella impresionante cicatrización. Por instantes incluso pensó que el de cabello largo le mantenía por mero capricho para con su esposa, y aquella idea sólo se reafirmó ese día frente a su agonizante mujer.

–Eren. –Le llamó desde su escritorio, el día anterior Carla había fallecido. La voz taciturna del hombre apenas le llegó a los oídos y dudó si realmente le habló. –Perdóname.

No entendió el porqué de la disculpa, y le miró extrañado esperando por más palabras, pero no hubo más. La espalda del castaño, cubierta por el cabello largo, se tensó por momentos y podía jurar le vio temblar, estaba llorando. La habitación de la pareja Jaeger estaba parcialmente iluminada por la pequeña vela en el escritorio donde Grisha le daba la espalda, sentado en la silla de madera con la que hacía juego. La cama parecía no haber sido usada, y todas las pertenencias de Carla estaban intactas.

El hombre de lentes se levantó y con lentitud se le acercó. –...Sé lo que eres. –Susurró al tiempo en que empezaba a hincarse a pocos centímetros de sus pies. Grisha guardó el secreto, sabía porqué el joven no tenía heridas profundas y le ocultó ese hecho a su esposa.

–¿Por qué te callaste? –Sus ojos verdes obtuvieron un brillo dorado, y desde su pupila el iris cambió a un color amarillo.

Por ella, Carla era la razón. El joven castaño -ahora de ojos leonados- nunca supo sobre la salud de la mujer; el de ojos marrones sollozó mientras le contaba cada detalle, durante años la mantuvo en un tratamiento experimental, buscando regenerar la matriz atrofiada, sin embargo empezó a matarla por dentro, lentamente.

–Por favor, apiádate de mí, de este pobre hombre...

¿Piedad? Se hincó frente al hombre y colocó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza para que le mirara. Sonrió para sí mismo, dudaba que Grisha supiera realmente qué era él. Nadie le pedía a los de su tipo que los matasen; era doloroso y sin duda asqueroso de ver.

Nunca se arrepintió de cumplir la voluntad del médico, en parte porque debía hacerlo, en parte porque lo sentía.

Detuvo su caminata frente a una catedral, la principal y la más grande del centro. Desolada, vacía y abandonada. Los humanos son criaturas extrañas, pensó. Presumían haber sido abandonados por Dios, cuando eran ellos quienes lo abandonaron, se hacían las víctimas. Le dolió, sólo un poco, no era como si sintiera pena por alguien, ni por su Señor ni por los humanos, era algo que no podía describir. Se sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo; _supongo es porque soy uno de sus hijos_.

**3**

Abrió con pesadez los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba? Se levantó en su lugar, sentándose en aquella mullida superficie. La falta de iluminación en el cuarto le hacía difícil reconocer el lugar; se movió con la intención de pararse y buscar al menos una vela, pero el peso extra en sus tobillos y el sonido metálico de cadenas rozar le hizo azotar con la realidad. Permaneció a la orilla del lecho, mirando con miedo los grilletes que exornaban sus magros tobillos. Sin pensar se agachó a tomar las cadenas, ah, son reales. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

Se levantó de la cama y se movió por la habitación hasta alcanzar una de las sillas en la mesa de centro. El camisón blanco que portaba a duras penas le abrigaba, el frío cuarto le hacía temblar involuntariamente debido a la baja temperatura. Se sentó en el mueble de madera y subió las piernas para poder abrazarse a ellas. ¿Tres años?

En momentos olvidaba dónde estaba, como en esa ocasión, y pedía a quien fuera algo de compasión y le dejara morir. Pero cuando escuchaba los gritos en la habitación contigua llamándole, recordaba todo, que nadie le ayudó y que nadie le ayudaría.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y lo cegó la repentina intrusión de la luz del exterior. No necesitaba ver a quien entraba, sabía de antemano quién era, pero guardaba un poco de esperanza por ver a alguien diferente. Se tensó en su lugar una vez escuchó las valijas puestas en el suelo, la misma rutina.

Le limpiaron el cuerpo con sumo cuidado. El agua bajaba lamiéndole la piel mientras con un trozo de tela le enjabonaban, ese ritual era el único que disfrutaba, limpiar el sucio cuerpo de las repulsivas caricias que _ese hombre_ le daba era lo que deseaba... Aunque arrancarse la piel sería más efectivo. Le secaban los restos de agua y abrían una de las valijas, cosméticos para maquillar las heridas que tenía sobre la epidermis, cicatrizada, magullada y golpeada. No se podía quejar, pues era su propia culpa al intentar escapar. Sentía con facilidad los dedos de aquellos hombres tocar sus huesos, sus costillas, sus clavículas y sus articulaciones, le alimentaban pero no ingería lo necesario. Morir de inanición era una de sus opciones. Abrían la segunda valija y procedían a vestirlo. Ropa generalmente de encaje, holanes y satín era la que vestía, con crinolinas y ligueros, zapato de tacón o botas de combate, medias largas o hasta las corvas, con maquillaje ligero o sin éste, cadenas, remaches, collares, corbatas o pañuelos, camisas o corsés... Cual muñeca.

Botines de combate, una crinolina a su costado derecho, hecha de jirones de satin negro y plumas blancas, pantaloncillos y chaleco de gabardina negra, una camisa blanca con encaje en los puños, sin corbata, un dije de piedra zafiro en una cadena de plata decoraba su cuello, con un arete en forma de cruz en su oreja izquierda y maquillaje en sus ojos, era lo que vestía en esa ocasión. Cada semana le conseguían un conjunto diferente, como si de un juguete se tratara... Ah, precisamente eso era. Le preparaban exclusivamente para_ ese hombre_, recibiendo una cantidad considerable por pasar la noche con él; al parecer era alguien importante, sus manos siempre estaban llenas de anillos de oro con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas. Debía ser de la ciudad.

Ese día no fue diferente. Permaneció en la habitación, solo. Sentado en la dura madera de la silla, sin movimiento alguno. No se molestó en pensar en escapar, lo único que conseguía de eso eran más heridas... Si ellos lo matasen no dudaría en intentarlo de nuevo, pero vivo les servía más. Intentó suicidarse más de una vez, pero los llantos rotos de la habitación contigua que llamaban por el tercero de ellos le ponían los pies sobre la tierra. Farlan no estaba. Y a él la muerte aún no lo tocaba.

La luz del exterior iluminó sus zapatos. Sus músculos se comprimieron, miró hacia la puerta y su pulso se aceleró, estaba aterrado. La torcida sonrisa de aquel hombre le disgustaba y mientras más pasos daba, él se alejaba, con una mueca de repulsión. Su quebrada mente le jugó bromas, pudo sentir las manos callosas del otro caminar sobre su piel, la lengua húmeda y caliente quemar su cuello y aquellos dientes pincharle el abdomen cuales agujas. Hastiado se alejó más, hasta caer en la cama al fondo de la habitación, se arrastró sobre el colchón y su espalda no tardó en tocar con brusquedad la dura y fría pared. Se abrazó a sí mismo, intentando borrar las despreciables sensaciones que su mente recordaba.

–Mírate nada más... –Una voz ronca que apenas logró escuchar, parecía hablarse a si mismo más que a él. Sus ojos viejos le vieron con lujuria, le hizo temblar, tenía miedo pero el otro no debía notarlo, no debía saberlo. –..._que Dios me perdone_.

Una vez se acercó lo suficiente, aquel hombre empezó a juguetear con su ropa. Siempre era así, fingía demencia al admirar sus trajes, cada pequeño detalle era disfrutado por el mayor, la perfecta confección y la combinación de telas, el contraste de colores y la correcta elección del conjunto. Pasó entonces a desabotonar la camisa, abriéndola y dejando expuesto su pecho, los pequeños botones rosados se movían junto a su caja torácica; a diferencia de otras ocasiones, los dedos gruesos del hombre no le tocaron primero sino su boca. Los delgados labios besaron su esternón y comenzó a usar los dientes, marcando la delicada piel sobre sus clavículas y enrojeciendo sus pequeños pezones ante las mordidas.

Las caricias del mayor estaban muy lejos de agradarle, el lugar donde él le tocaba le provocaba cierta molestia, un ardor. Vio al mayor bajar por su abdomen hasta donde la crinolina se sujetaba y comenzaba su prenda inferior. –…_Déjeme caer en la tentación._ –Con una destreza que le asustó, desabrochó la prenda para bajarla un poco junto a su ropa interior y en un instante que no alcanzó a registrar arqueó la espalda repentinamente. La humedad que oprimía su sexo le hizo retorcerse y el caliente músculo que lo masajeaba le arrancó más de un suspiro.

Cuando la hombría del mayor se introdujo forzosamente en su cuerpo, creyó partirse en dos. El dolor le provocó espasmos en la columna vertebral, empujándose a sí mismo contra la cama. La vista se le nubló una vez empezó a embestir al tiempo en que las fuerzas le abandonaban. Con dificultad se mantuvo consciente durante el acto, y en el momento en que sus ojos dejaron de enfocar su alrededor escuchó los llantos de Isabel.

Una punzada en la espalda baja le impidió moverse, somnoliento el sonido le llegaba sordo y lejano. Se incorporó como pudo y salió de la cama para vestirse en el camisón blanco que usualmente vestía. Avanzó taciturno hacia donde escuchaba las voces, haciendo lo posible para que la cadena entre sus tobillos no hiciera ruido, y las palabras escuchadas bastaron para quitarle toda pereza. A través de una pequeña abertura en el vano de la puerta pudo ver el exterior y a los hombres que le mantenían cautivo. En ese instante escuchó su plática, _ya no hay que mantener una boca más_, el nombre de la menor apareció de golpe en su mente. Espió un poco más hasta que uno de ellos se fue, el lugar quedó silencioso por un momento hasta que escuchó al hombre caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Después de las sesiones le dejaban descansar y se cercioraban de que estuviera dormido para cerrar la puerta con candado. La primera vez no dudó en salir del oscuro y maloliente cuarto, el hedor a sexo y sudor le llenó las fosas nasales, mareándole, pero no logró más que una contusión en la nuca. No volvió a intentarlo. Pero en esa ocasión la sangre le hervía a tal grado que no pensaba lo que hacía.

Con silla en mano esperó recargado en la pared contraria en la que las bisagras de la puerta estaban, esperaba que el otro hombre estuviera ya lejos de ahí. La puerta se abrió lentamente y tan pronto el mayor cruzó por el hueco fue golpeado por una de las esquinas del asiento en la sien. El cuerpo cayó, había quedado inconsciente. Sin desaprovechar un segundo buscó en los bolsillos del mayor encontrando las llaves y una navaja.

La adrenalina del momento no le dejó percibir el olor férreo que emanaba el cuarto donde la niña estaba. Desesperado introdujo cada llave, fallando al orificio de la cerradura. Los ojos le brillaron una vez escuchó el cerrojo ceder y con rapidez abrió la puerta para entrar por la niña, la luz en sus ojos se desvaneció tan pronto como apareció. Adentro de la habitación había una masacre. Se encogió en su sitio mientras se agarraba el estómago, las imágenes de hacía tres años le volvieron... _Ella no... Dios, ella no._

La habitación estaba vacía, sólo había unas lámparas de aceite en cada esquina. Al centro el cuerpo de la niña yacía cortado, seccionado separando las extremidades del tronco, las primeras arrancadas desde las articulaciones y el segundo despedazado, el músculo separado del esqueleto. La carne había sido cercenada y los huesos triturados, el charco de sangre bajo los restos empezaba a ponerse opaca y a secarse. En los restos de sus brazos y piernas quedaban rastros de tortura, la piel había sido mutilada por alguna especie de amarres, tal vez sogas o cadenas. Había algunos mechones de cabello que se confundían con la sangre pero la cabeza no estaba.

Su sistema le pedía regurgitar lo poco que había comido el día anterior, pero retuvo el impulso, llenándose de saliva su cavidad bucal al igual que sus ojos de lágrimas. La esperanza en su caja de Pandora se esfumó.

Sintió enterrada en su espalda la mirada negra, enfadada. No tenía porqué luchar más... No había nada que temer. Tan pronto el cuerpo ajeno se agachó hacia él, se levantó con el arma blanca entre sus manos, girándose para quedar frente a frente y clavar la navaja en el abdomen del mayor. La punzada paralizó al hombre y aprovechó para sacar la navaja y volver a encajarla; arremetió contra él unas cinco veces y con la última torció el objeto en sus entrañas. Rompiendo los vasos sanguíneos, el líquido rojo le salpicó tras cada herida. La pérdida de sangre mareó al mayor, provocando que sus movimientos fueran torpes y lentos, tomó ventaja de eso y se alejó de ahí, buscando la salida.

Estaba en una especie de catacumba, pasillos y cuartos excavados en la tierra como si de una mina se tratase. Corrió tanto como su cansado cuerpo le permitió, cargando con los grilletes en sus tobillos más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer... Pero no le tomó importancia una vez vio la salida de aquel subterráneo. Se coló por la trampilla de una casa y se apresuró por llegar a la puerta principal. El aire frío y el agua de lluvia le golpearon con brusquedad, no había suficiente luz, sólo la de la Luna por lo que le fue difícil reconocer dónde estaba, tampoco importaba mucho. Quería correr hasta que sus piernas ya no se movieran más, llegar al fin de la tierra y caer al vacío, abandonándolo todo... Dejando su alma en manos de la muerte.

No sabía si era un engaño más de su lacerada mente o tal vez un espejismo que la lluvia le mostraba, pero ahí estaba, podía afirmarlo, la muerte devorando a un humano. La carne era atravesada por unos desarrollados caninos, y arrancada con facilidad con ayuda de los incisivos, el espectáculo se le antojó asqueroso y los sonidos acuosos le revolvieron más el estómago. Sin darse cuenta se acercó a la escena, a una distancia considerada peligrosa, y recibió una mirada de un penetrante color amarillo que le provocó escalofríos.

No quedaba nada, ¿para qué esperar por algo?

-.-

* * *

_...Acabo de mutilar a Isabel. Soy una mala persona..._

_Amo a Farlan y a Isabel... ¿por qué los he matado entonces? Bueno, pensé en elegir a Petra y Auruo (o alguno de los otros dos), pero, a mi parecer, Levi tuvo una relación más cercana con estos dos. No sé qué tan cierto sea, pero me agrada pensarlo así._

_Bien, acabo de violar a Levi, bueno, en teoría. Venga, no se asusten, trataré el lemon como se debe cuando sea el momento (aunque no esperen mucho de éste). ¿Por qué el salto temporal? En esos tres años no pasó nada importante._

_Y... ¡Ya salió nuestro ojón! Jaja, Eren tiene unos ojos muy grandes, no me lo negarán. En cualquier caso lo emocionante ya empieza, así que estén listos (as)._

_¡Muchíssimas (sí, con doble 's') gracias por sus comentarios! Me hace feliz el haberles captado el interés~ Y espero no lo pierdan con este segundo capítulo._

_Las actualizaciones no las puedo definir, depende mucho de mi tiempo._

_Creo que eso era todo... ¡Sean felices~!_


	3. III

_¡Siguiente capítulo!  
_

_Ando en buena racha, aún cuando me tardo en actualizar, me alegra que no pase más de un mes en lo que subo siguiente capítulo. Eso es un gran avance (llora)._

_Puedo asegurarles que las actualizaciones serán en fines de semana, es cuando tengo más tiempo para transcribir y revisar la cohesión, al igual que la ortografía. Así que verán un nuevo capitulo los sábados o domingos._

_Pretendía alargar más el capítulo, pero hay escenas que preferí dejar para el siguiente, me parecía un poco apresurado sacar esa información en el tercer capítulo. Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerlos más largos, ante el tiempo que me toma cada actualización (como dos semanas o algo así)._

_Supongo es todo, más notas al final~_

* * *

**No hay más lugar en el Infierno**

**4**

–¿Por qué... me has abandonado, Señor? –La voz del hombre tembló; con dificultad enfocaba sus ojos marrones en los suyos verdes. Se arrastró hacia atrás por el suelo con ayuda de sus manos, su ropa empapada le hacía más difícil el moverse.

Esa noche estaba lloviendo, quizás los Cielos se lamenten por _sus hijos_, pensó, no, más bien se avergüenzan. El turbio y frío ambiente le había dificultado las cosas, aún cuando la lluvia y el asfalto mojado entorpecían el movimiento de su víctima se le complicaba moverse con las piernas, no era fácil controlar su velocidad bajo la constante caída del agua. Se burló de las plegarias que salieron de la boca de aquel hombre, -Devoraré tus pecados, ¿qué es lo que te asusta? –Pensó en lo hipócrita que era el sujeto, pidiendo por su Dios, cuando se había creído uno; no pudo evitar recalcar que los humanos eran criaturas extrañas. _Dios, ayúdame_, volvió a susurrar el individuo una vez estuvo contra la pared de uno de los edificios de ese callejón. –Eso es lo que haré. –Comenzó a agacharse para tocar la cabeza del otro.

Chilló al ver sus intenciones y le apuntó con un revólver en un acto desesperado. Sonrió en forma de burla y continuó; el hombre disparó el arma y volvió a chillar. El proyectil se incrustó en su carne, atravesando la piel y algo del músculo. Miró la herida, no había sangre ni mucho menos dolor. La mano con la que el hombre cargaba el arma tembló al tiempo en que sus ojos se vaciaban, no quedaba nada en ellos, no quedaba nada en él. –¡Eres... eres un... un monstruo! –Gritó aterrorizado.

En respuesta su sonrisa sólo se ensanchó. ¿Monstruo le llamaba? ¿Qué eran ellos entonces? Se mataban los unos a los otros sin remordimientos, arrebataban la vida de los demás sin vacilar, y él había dedicado la cuarta parte de su vida asesinando niños, ¿quién era él para decidir que esos infantes eran más felices muertos? Le escrutó con la mirada, esmeralda y ámbar, –¿Quién eres tú para llamarme de ese modo? –Separó los labios, permitiéndole ver sus colmillos, unos caninos gruesos y largos. –Tú que has traicionado a tu Dios. –Sus ojos resplandecieron amarillos, venenosos.

El terror se reflejó en los ojos ajenos, temeroso empezó a alejarse, cayó a su costado derecho, incapaz de moverse con las piernas empezó a ayudarse con las manos, sus dedos comenzaban a sangrar por el tacto rugoso del asfalto. Oh, es verdad, le había fracturado las piernas, tan fácil como romper una vieja rama, el hueso cedió con facilidad a su fuerza, el peroné se quebró y la tibia se astilló. No pudo evitar pensarlo como a un gusano, y a sí mismo como a un ave, el primero arrastrándose en busca de su libertad y el segundo gozando de la tortura. Le siguió de cerca, atormentándolo; los gemidos desesperados del otro eran música para sus oídos y la idea de verle el rostro sucio en lágrimas y tierra le provocó, le puso ansioso el saber cual gesto estaría haciendo y sin aviso alguno extendió el brazo hasta alcanzar la cabeza del otro, le agarró del cabello corto y le jaló hacia atrás, obligando a los músculos de su espalda a comprimirse. Le temblaba la quijada al igual que sus ojos, de su boca sólo salían quejidos, balbuceos dignos de un recién nacido.

–¿Tienes miedo? –Sin apartar la mirada le acercó más a su persona, esperando escuchar los torpes susurros del otro.

Podía pensarse que estuviera esperando por una respuesta concreta y entendible, pero no era así, su atención estaba distraída en el sabor que tendría aquella carne; disfrutaba ese trabajo porque sólo así sentía algo diferente, sólo así _se sentía vivo_. Con el cuello del otro expuesto irremediablemente, su mirada dejó de enfocar la marrón ajena para bajar a la piel descubierta y mojada. La lluvia seguía cayendo y bajaban pequeñas gotas por la cara del otro, hasta caminar por su cuello y perderse en las ropas empapadas que vestía el individuo. Con su mano izquierda rozó la epidermis húmeda, provocando más el hueco en su estómago. Debía admitir que la carne humana era por demás un manjar, y cuando era de tipos como ése el deleite era mayor. Subió la mirada hacia los ojos cafés, la respiración del otro se entrecortó aún más. Sin poder resistirse acercó la boca al cuello ajeno, encajando la dentadura en la piel, los caninos se enterraron en el músculo y no tardó en romper los vasos sanguíneos, saboreó el jugo rojizo con fruición y clavó aún más los dientes, destrozó la vena yugular con los incisivos; gemidos ahogados resonaron en el callejón al igual que sonidos grumosos. Penetró con los dientes el cuerpo hasta que éstos se volvieron a tocar, se alejó entonces de él, arrancando el trozo de carne que su boca alcanzaba a envolver. Degustó el bocado, sintiendo la consistencia de la carne humana y aquel líquido de sabor metálico que tanto le encantaba. La ropa del otro se tiñó de rojo, la lluvia se llevaba consigo la sangre que brotaba de la carne expuesta y pequeños ríos carmines empezaron a llenar el terreno a sus pies.

La falta de iluminación le vino bastante bien al igual que la lluvia, los perros sabuesos de la policía no podrían seguirle con su olfato, su esencia se mezclaba con el olor húmedo de su alrededor y se hacía difícil diferenciar entre aromas, incluso para esos perros entrenados. Disfrutó de su "cena" sin preocupaciones. La voz del individuo se volvió menos audible, sólo murmullos entrecortados y ahogados salían de su boca; tan pronto terminó de saborear el pedazo de carne se acercó para arrancar otro. Hundió los dientes para envolver otro pedazo de carne y cuando sus colmillos chocaron empezó a jalar, el tejido muscular se hizo hebras que dificultaban el quitar en su totalidad aquella masa, recurrió entonces a sus manos y haló los hilos rojos hasta que reventaron. La sangre empezó a mancharlo también, bajando desde la comisura de sus labios y acumulándose en su barbilla desde la cual caía al firmamento y se mezclaba con el agua de lluvia; tras engullir la porción de carne miró de nuevo al delincuente, sus ojos empezaban a perderse detrás de los párpados, dejando visible la parte blanca del ojo, resopló divertido y pensó en terminar con la agonía del otro. Se limpió algunos restos del líquido en sus labios que la lluvia aún no se llevaba y sonrió con placer al ver el cuello destrozado, había rasgado el cartílago cricoides en la última mordida y su laringe estaba visible. Sin pudor acercó la mano izquierda y la enterró entre la carnosidad para rodear la laringe, jaló la masa en su mano, el crujir del órgano y los jugosos sonidos de la carne eran fácilmente opacados por la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con más fuerza. Lamió la sangre que brotaba del órgano y mientras sostenía el cuerpo con su mano derecha se percató de la inmovilidad.

Continuó alimentándose del cuerpo inerte, saboreando la carne y la sangre. Su atención estaba enfocada completamente en el cuerpo entre sus manos. Confiando en que el clima y la débil luz de la Luna hacían imposible que el mundo notara su presencia no advirtió la figura que se acercó a él de entre las sombras. Le miró de reojo una vez arrancó un pedazo más de carne, le examinó y tragó casi entero el bocado una vez distinguió una silueta.

Con una respiración agitada el pequeño cuerpo se movía en su sitio, con la mirada gris sobre la suya empezó a acercarse y cuando estuvo cerca de un metro de distancia, le clavó la mirada, fluorescente y gélida. Vio el pequeño cuerpo paralizarse, ¿un niño? Se le revolvió el estómago al visualizarlo mejor, no dejar testigos era algo que debía hacer, pero la idea de matar a un menor le disgustaba. Se levantó tras dejar el cuerpo sin vida del otro y se acercó al pequeño que le miraba. Se detuvo a un par de pasos del otro y le miró desde arriba, ¿cuán joven debía ser? Posó su mano derecha sobre su cabeza y le obligó a mirarle, sus labios se partieron con la intención de morderlo pero se detuvo una vez se fijó en los orbes grises que le miraban huecos, lo que esos jóvenes ojos le decían le petrificaron, la petición le hizo ruido en la cabeza, _mátame _¿cómo podía pedir tal cosa? Vaciló, su mano apenas ejercía fuerza en el menor, notó la muerte marcada en aquellos pardos ojos...

A lo lejos escuchó los sabuesos ladrando y gruñendo en su búsqueda, el tiempo se acababa. Intentó sacar la mirada de encima del niño, pero los parduscos mares le ahogaban. Su mano tembló y sus ojos se volvieron verdes, ¿qué debía hacer?

Le llevó consigo, inconsciente entre sus brazos lo cargó hasta su sitio, el niño había colapsado al poco tiempo, un piso en una de las construcciones más grandes de la ciudad. Era una casa de huéspedes que la Corona le ofreció por los servicios de su _único_ familiar, Grisha Jaeger, quien para el distrito 7, la Gran Muralla María, había salido al mundo con la intención de expandir los conocimientos de sus investigaciones. El edifico lucía viejo, pero no por ello era menos resistente. Con elegantes frisos y almenas en la parte superior, los muros de ladrillo rojo contrastaban los colores claros de las decoraciones. Entró por la ventana sur con el niño en brazos, le pareció demasiado ligero pero ignoró el detalle para dejarlo sobre su cama y apresurarse en tapar los cristales con las cortinas de terciopelo rojo y seda del mismo color. Se movió en la oscuridad con relativa facilidad y prendió una lámpara de aceite colocada en la mesa de noche al lado derecho de la cama.

El niño estaba plácidamente dormido, y sólo entonces observó el delicado ser que había traído a sus aposentos. Aún cuando la luz no era tan clara pudo distinguir la blanca piel del menor, se le antojó suave y estuvo tentado a tocarle, el cabello negro corto, de carbón, brillaba con la tenue luz del fuego mientras caía con suavidad sobre su rostro. El camisón que vestía llegaba poco más abajo de medio muslo, sucio, mojado y roto decidió quitárselo y cubrirlo con una camisa suya en su lugar. No fue hasta que vio la lechosa piel marcada, que entendió la petición del menor. Sus ojos verdes brillaron ambarinos, arrugó el entrecejo al notar los grilletes en sus tobillos, ¿qué clase de vida llevaba?

Tan pronto lo cambió le cubrió con las sábanas de la cama, miró el rostro del menor, calmo e inmaculado tan diferente del feroz y dolido con el que desesperadamente le habló. Se acercó hasta dejar sus frentes juntas, sintió la rítmica respiración chocar contra su boca y un aroma diferente le llegó a las fosas nasales, sofocándolo. Advirtió sus ojos cambiar de color al tiempo en que su garganta se secaba... Se alejó bruscamente, tropezando y cayendo sobre su trasero en el piso de madera. Con las manos en su cuello y su respiración agitada pudo definir aquello que los humanos llamaban "miedo"; se levantó lentamente, controlando el impulso que tenía en ese momento de abalanzarse sobre el pequeño cuerpo. Le dirigió una mirada rápida antes de dejar la habitación. Buscando descansar su mente tomó el libro en la mesa de centro de la sala, sentado miró las letras sin leerlas, ¿cómo describir lo que había pasado?

**5**

Pudo sentir la sangre en sus manos, caliente y espesa, lamiéndole la piel, quemándole. La culpa le comía por dentro, devoraba su mente y le escrutaba con aquellos ojos, le torturaban las palabras que salían de sus bocas. No soportó ver las lágrimas cayendo por sus rostros... Verlos morir frente a él, desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos, convirtiéndose en polvo... Quiso llamarlos, pero su voz no salía, quiso alcanzarlos, pero su cuerpo no se movía...

Cuando estiró los brazos en búsqueda del calor ajeno se percató de que ya no estaba soñando, estaba agitado y su respiración era irregular, podía sentir su ropa mojada incluso. Con desesperación miró sus manos, limpias de toda sangre, pero la sensación aún estaba ahí, cerró los ojos con fuerza al igual que sus manos, hasta clavar la uñas ligeramente crecidas en su piel, ah, no estaba muerto. Abrió los ojos y el panorama que visualizó le fue extraño, se incorporó con cierta prisa en su sitio y examinó su alrededor.

¿Dónde estaba? El lugar era completamente diferente de aquel cuarto subterráneo donde estuvo por tres años. La madera del piso no estaba podrida, estaba reluciente y pulida, las paredes pintadas en colores claros y cenefa con detalles florales, molduras en yeso en la parte alta de las paredes y el zoclo, una gran ventana en la pared al lado derecho de la cama iluminaba el cuarto, le era desconocido, el panorama gris que recordaba de los suburbios nunca le permitió ver la blanca luz del Sol con tanta claridad, tuvo una urgencia por levantarse y tocar aquella luz que se le privó toda la vida, las cortinas de la ventana parecían de telas caras y las sábanas que le cubrían eran bastante suaves al tacto, cuando miró éstas últimas se dio cuenta que su camisón no estaba y en su lugar tenía una camisa de un talle bastante más grande que el suyo. Asustado se quitó las sábanas de encima, descubriendo su cuerpo por completo, no había nada que no estuviera antes, los grilletes estaban todavía en sus tobillos. Se sintió aliviado, pero la idea de que alguien había visto su cuerpo le inquietaba.

Ruido proveniente de la puerta le alarmó, se puso a la defensiva mientras clavaba la mirada en la puerta de caoba. No sabía qué esperar, por momentos la idea de ver a _ese sujeto_ le provocó escalofríos, ¿al final lo había capturado? La idea le revolvió el estómago, buscó entre los pliegues de la ropa de cama la navaja que recordaba haberle quitado a su guardia del subterráneo, sin embargo no estaba. Se paralizó en su lugar una vez la puerta se abrió, se quedó quieto mientras los recuerdos le asaltaban. Estaba oscuro en ese momento, pero reconoció al sujeto que entró como el tipo del callejón... Tal vez tenía 20 años, de una altura moderada, quizás un poco alto, de tez ligeramente tostada y cabello castaño corto, de unos cristalinos ojos esmeralda que le miraban con un obvio interés y una cierta calma que le confundió. Vestía de manera sencilla, una camisa blanca con holanes en los puños y un pantalón negro de gabardina con botas de combate sobre éste, se acercó hasta la orilla de la cama, en sus manos traía una bandeja plateada con algo de comida, manzanas y plátanos en rodajas en recipientes diferentes, al lado un tercer trasto con alguna especie de aderezo, quizá dulce, y un vaso con agua.

Depositó la bandeja en el colchón, cerca de él, donde no se pudiera caer. –Debes tener hambre, –le sonrió radiante, un gesto que había olvidado existía, por ello desconfió del joven, –has dormido por dos días. Parecías cansado así que te dejé, me asustaba que no despertaras. –La sonrisa permaneció, más cálida y honesta. No supo si creer lo que sus ojos veían, no, su vista era en todo lo que podía confiar.

No comentó nada respecto a lo que el castaño le dijo, estaba seguro que sus ojos no le engañaban, estaba seguro que él era esa muerte de la otra noche... ¿Por qué no le había matado?

Notó la desconfianza del niño, se puso nervioso ante la idea de que le cuestionara sobre lo sucedido en aquel callejón pero no tambaleó en su papel. –¿Sucede algo? –Los ojos verdes no mintieron, él sabía lo que pensaba.

Evadió la pregunta, –¿Por qué estoy aquí? –Necesitaba saber que aún podía confiar en algo.

Su pupila se dilató por un segundo, –Sólo te doy hospedaje mientras te recuperas...

–¿...Qué eres? –Clavó la mirada en sus rodillas mientras jugaba con las uñas de sus manos, intentando controlarse.

La habitación se llenó de un silencio sepulcral, empezó a desesperarse ante la falta de respuesta pero no se atrevía a mirar al otro, estaba asustado de no obtener la respuesta que deseaba. ¿Y si no era él? ¿Y si había sido una ilusión creada por su quebrada mente? ¿...no podría liberarse de la culpa? Mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos no se percató del individuo a escasos centímetros de su persona, no hasta que algo tocó su rostro, dirigió la mirada a su costado izquierdo y chocó con el par de esmeraldas mirándole, retrocedió ante la cercanía y recibió una sonrisa como reacción.

–¿Ahora tienes miedo? –Con voz sarcástica preguntó. Sonreía con sorna, se alejó cuando el niño le miró con enojo y permaneció parado, mirándole con esos ojos verdes, –debes comer algo, no parece que te hayas alimentado debidamente en algún tiempo... –Retrocedió un par de pasos y se giró, sin dirigirle más la mirada salió del cuarto, cerrando la puerta con extremo cuidado.

Se quedó mirando la puerta, esperaba escuchar algún cerrojo pero no hubo más que el sonido de los pasos alejándose. Algo en su interior se calmó. Miró con desconfianza la fruta en la bandeja, si bien su estómago empezaba a hacer ruidos por la falta de alimento no podía pensar en ingerir algo sólido -por más ligero que fuera-, su organismo estaba bastante débil y las náuseas habían regresado, seguramente cualquier cosa que echara en su estómago sería devuelto al instante, optó únicamente por beber el agua, al menos engañaría a su organismo.

Movió la bandeja de la cama, la colocó en la mesita al costado del lecho y se sentó cercano a los almohadones. Sintiendo el metal rozar su piel bajó la mirada a donde los grilletes estaban; su mente volvió a jugarle sucio, las sensaciones de las manos de aquel hombre caminando por su piel volvieron, flexionó sus piernas y se abrazó a éstas, debía aprender a vivir con ello, era lo único que aún le ataba a los recuerdos, el único vínculo que tenía con_ ellos_.

**6**

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala. Pensó que sería fácil lidiar con un niño, qué equivocado estaba.

Quiso que el menor creyera que _eso_ había sido una mera ilusión de su cansada mente, pero él estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Tendrá el cuerpo de un niño, pero esos ojos no son los de uno. Si el niño insistía en saber la verdad no tendría más opción que matarlo. Enojado ante el pensamiento agarró una de las manzanas del frutero en la mesa de centro y la mordió. Había comprado manzanas por el consejo de su rubio amigo, aún cuando no era necesario para él ingerir alimento no podía evitar su curiosidad por los placeres de los humanos. Tampoco era vital que comiera su carne, era su trabajo después de todo, pero el sabor le había fascinado hasta el punto de considerarlo un manjar.

¿Sería mejor decirle lo que era? Probablemente no le creería y dejaría el asunto... No, no debía involucrar a nadie más. Sacudió la cabeza, despejándose de aquellas ideas y se recostó en el mueble de tres plazas, con la manzana en su mano derecha con la otra buscó en su bolsillo izquierdo una carta. Era suave al tacto, y tan delgada que parecía se rompería al mínimo contacto brusco, con un patrón de plumas en tinta dorada como marco no cabía duda de que era algo importante. Era una lista de nombres, la mayoría estaban tachados o quemados, mordió de nuevo la fruta, lo cierto era que recurrió a ellas porque no había cumplido con su tarea estos dos días pasados, cuando lo analizaba con detenimiento no era del todo malo, conseguiría calmar al pueblo y hacer de _aquello_ un suceso considerado como "mala suerte".

_–¡Señor Arlert! –Al entrar al establecimiento llamó por el dueño, un viejo conocido de su padre, aunque no lo conoció precisamente gracias a él. Con un negocio de abarrotes el Señor Arlert conocía a medio distrito, había cosas que no se conseguían con facilidad dentro de María pero que en su negocio estaban, y más de una pieza. –¡Señor Arlert! –Volvió a llamar cerca del escritorio de madera que estaba al fondo del establecimiento._

_–¡Me dijiste que serías cuidadoso! –Entró por el vano que conectaba la tienda con el espacio habitable, su melena rubia se movía a cada paso, sus ojos azules le miraron consternados, –¡Eren! –Golpeó el escritorio con la palma, un ruido sordo se escuchó, entre el mueble y su mano había un grueso trozo de papel._

_–¡Armin! –Comentó aparentemente feliz. –¿De qué hablas? –Sus labios se separaron, mostrándole su dentadura de perla._

_–¡¿De qué hablo?! ¿Es que no lees el periódico? –Agarró el papel debajo de su mano, lo extendió y le mostró la primera plana._

_Tragó saliva un tanto nervioso, no por lo que ponía en el artículo sino porque el menor se había enterado. Tomó la publicación entre sus manos y tras mirarlo rápidamente, miró a los ojos al otro. –Lo siento, pero sucedió algo inesperado. –Era la verdad, fue su culpa pero no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con ese niño._

_–...Confié en ti, por eso accedí a dejar de ir contigo... –El ánimo del rubio dio un vuelco total, olvidando su enojo, llenándose de culpa y preocupación._

_–Armin... –Aún cuando lo conocía desde hacía un año le era difícil escoger las palabras correctas para calmarlo._

_–Si ellos te encuentran... Si te capturan, sabrá Dios lo que te hagan... –Algo le molestó en sus palabras, pero siguió escuchándolo. –Quizás te torturen... O te maten enfrente de todo el vulgo. –Las palabras empezaron a quebrarse, su voz temblaba al igual que sus manos._

_Chasqueó la lengua ante la actitud del menor y tomándolo de ambas muñecas le obligó a dejar en segundo plano sus ideas. Le haló hasta dejarlo a escasos centímetros de su rostro, y escarbó en esos líquidos orbes que le miraban confundidos. –Eso no va a pasar, Armin. –Apretó el agarre. –Sabes que no me pueden matar, lo sabes bien._

_Un peculiar color rojizo se paseó por las mejillas del rubio, asintió levemente sin romper el contacto visual. Le sonrió antes de soltarlo, buscando darle confianza, y se paseó por las estanterías._

_–Por cierto, ¿por qué buscabas a mi abuelo? –Preguntó tratando de distraerse de los recuerdos que empezaban a colmarle la mente._

_Miró con interés los artefactos colocados en los estantes mientras pensaba con detenimiento sus palabras, Armin era alguien astuto, sabía reconocer una mentira con facilidad. –Quería saber... ¿Qué comen los niños? –Quitó la mirada del estante para mirar fijamente al menor. Ignoraba que sus ojos eran más fáciles de leer que su cuerpo, pero en esa ocasión el de mirada oceánica no encontró la falacia en las esmeraldas._

_–¿Los niños? –Repitió, sin creerlo. Eren no tenía relaciones sociales, si bien era conocido como el sobrino de Grisha Jaeger, el joven vivía solo y no se relacionaba "más de lo necesario"._

_–Sí, una madre soltera se mudó al primer piso de mi edificio. –Continuó mirando los objetos, agarrando de vez en cuando algunos. –Me encontré con el niño cuando salía anoche... Tiene unos hermosos ojos grises. –Añadió. Recordó la mirada parda, vacía y a la vez tan llena, enterrada en la suya, suplicante._

_Dejó de lado el comentario extra sobre el infante, –No es como si los niños se alimentaran de algo diferente, lo que difiere es la cantidad. Podrías llevarle algo de fruta, gustan más de las cosas dulces. –Salió del cuarto y se dirigió al almacén, regreso unos minutos después con varios costales. Habían llegado el día ayer así que aún no las acomodaban en sus respectivas estanterías._

_Observó las frutas que sacó de los costales, de llamativos colores, tamaños diferentes y texturas variadas. Recordaba poco de lo que comió de la mano de Carla, sus magras manos le tendían la comida con amabilidad, pocas veces la ingería, no sentía tal cosa llamada hambre, pero recordaba aquella que degustaba para hacerla feliz, en su mayoría carne. Sus dientes eran los de un carnívoro, después de todo, por eso mismo optó por las manzanas y los plátanos. La cubierta roja de las manzanas era dura mientras que su interior se deshacía en pedazos, sin necesidad de morderla en su totalidad, era más carnosa así que le convenía a él._

_–Eren. –Le llamó el rubio una vez se disponía a retirarse, con las canastas en mano se giró para ver al menor. –¿Estarás bien? –Los ojos azules no le miraban, asustados y tímidos._

_Cuando el rubio le miró sonrió de la única manera en que sabía al otro le gustaba. Su dentadura perlada y pulcra se asomaba entre sus labios, con una curva de confianza que le provocó escalofríos al joven Arlert. Armin siempre le había dicho que poseía una hermosa sonrisa. Mirándole con aquellas esmeraldas le dijo que confiara en él. Se retiró al momento en que el otro asintió levemente. Ya lo había involucrado demasiado, el menor sabía lo que era y en contra de las órdenes mantuvo al chico vivo. Sabía que podía confiar en él, no sólo no le trató diferente sino que incluso le ofreció su ayuda, si tuviera que definir al joven lo haría con la palabra altruista. Matar a alguien como él sería pecado, y no soportaría ser el causante de ello._

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado. Será mejor que vuelva al trabajo, no han de tardar en enterarse. Mordió la fruta por última vez y dejó el esqueleto sobre la mesa, se levantó del sofá para coger su abrigo y salir, descolgó la prenda que completaba su traje del perchero al lado de la puerta y se dispuso a abandonar el lugar. Un golpe en la ventana le detuvo, abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la causa del ruido: una paloma blanca de ojos amarillos. El ave le miró desde el otro lado del cristal, parada en la moldura de la ventana. Estrechó la mirada, que molestia, pensó, se alejó de la puerta para acercarse a la ventana, la abrió y la criatura saltó de su lugar para colocarse en su mano. Los ojos amarillos resplandecieron dorados, extendió las pulcras alas, las plumas llevaban pequeños detalles tribales en la punta en una especie de tinta dorada, reconoció a quién pertenecía el animal tras ver el símbolo que llevaba en cada pluma. Sin duda, lo habían notado y ahora debía darles explicaciones. La paloma abrió el pico, le permitió morder el dedo índice de la otra mano, algunas gotas de su sangre chorearon en la pequeña cavidad del ave. Juntó las alas a su cuerpo e hizo una especie de reverencia antes de salir por la ventana.

Tras ver la trayectoria que siguió el ave se recargó en el marco de la ventana, tendría que dejar el trabajo para mañana, su Señor le había convocado. Volteó a ver la puerta de su habitación, ¿estaría mal verlo de nuevo? Sacudió la cabeza, apresurar las cosas no le ayudaría. Saldría para ir a ver al rubio chico y de paso informarse un poco más respecto a los niños humanos.

* * *

_Y... ahí muere._

_Supongo que ya se darán una idea de lo que es Eren, ¿no? Sin embargo, toda esa información la soltaré después, por si desean confirmar sus sospechas._

_Finalmente tengo tiempo para responder a sus reviews, así que aprovecharé de hacerlo._

**_ bellayaoista5: _**_Soy_ _una mala persona por responder apenas, pero mi tiempo siempre está apretado OTL. La verdad me es muy difícil concentrarme en las descripciones, pero me alegra que te hayas imaginado todo ;w; Soy tan feliz de haberte llamado la atención~ Sobre el pan, me gusta el blanco xD._

**_KidApocalypse:_**_Me alegra que te gustara. Al menos sé que tendré una compañera de celda (?), no puedo evitarlo, los niños en trajecitos de esos son demasiado tentadores (y es tan extraño cuando le tengo miedo a las muñecas de porcelana). La historia no la abandonaré, quizá tarde en terminarla, pero la terminaré ;w;_

**_Listentothisrottenlovesong:_**_Perdona por eso, pero siempre he estado tentada a escribir algo así (hablo sobre las mutilaciones), aunque se me complica un poco. XD oh rayos, espero no te canses de andar agarrada a mi pierna... pero por lo visto no ha funcionado mucho... OTL. Sobre las edades, creo que no la diré con exactitud en la historia, así que te confirmo la edad de Levi: 11 años. La edad de Eren... sólo es aparente (supongo ya sabrás porqué), 22 años. Espero ahora puedas dormir ;A;_

_**KathKolmer: **¡Aquí está la actualización! Espero te haya gustado~_

**_Andy Jaeger:_**_¡Qué bueno que te guste~! Me haces tan feliz diciendo que lo adoras (llora feliz)._

_...No sé quien sea más un perro, si Eren o Levi, jaja. Pero bueno,en el siguiente capítulo ya empezaré a esclarecer algunos misterios (?).  
_

_Me he quedado en blanco, y no recuerdo si iba a decir algo más... bueno, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo~_

_¡Sean felices~!_


	4. IV

_¡Holiwis~! Lo siento mucho, me he tardado más tiempo con este (y sigue sin ser más largo)._

_El tiempo de parciales me comió viva, y como el periodo escolar está por terminar, mis proyectos finales ya están a la vuelta de la esquina (aunque más bien los siento afuera de mi puerta). Muchos perdones por mi falta de administración personal._

_Total, la cosa ya empieza a moverse más~ ¿Pueden adivinar quién es **Dios**? ¿Y quién **Satánas**? Juguemos y prometo darles lo que me pidan (y que esté a mi alcance xD)._

_Bueno... creo eso es todo, más notas al final._

* * *

**No hay más lugar en el infierno**

**7**

¿Era de día? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado... había pasado siquiera? El ambiente le parecía tan inmutable que pensaba que el tiempo se detenía, torturándolo, haciendo de su desgracia una lenta y amarga. Ni siquiera se molestaba en levantar la mirada y esperar ver algo diferente, nunca lo había. Le era extraño cómo el panorama lucía tan gris aún cuando el Sol estaba en su punto más alto pero conocía a una sola persona que veía la diferencia entre el día y la noche.

Le agarraron de la mano, reconoció la cabellera roja, sujeta en dos coletas a los lados. La blanca piel brillaba con un extraño reflejo que pocas veces había visto. –¡Levi, juguemos! ¡El Sol ya ha salido! –Aún cuando el cabello estaba desaliñado y las manos sucias, la sonrisa que la niña le daba resplandecía de una forma única que en ocasiones le cegaba.

¿Qué la hacía diferente? ¿Por qué ella veía cosas que él no? En ocasiones envidiaba a la pelirroja, y en esos mismos momentos creía en que existía un Dios, uno que se equivocaba, y que ella era uno de sus ángeles. ¿Cómo podía alguien como ella brillar con tanta felicidad en un lugar tan gris y turbio?

Suspiró, una pequeña curva apareció en sus labios. –¿Has venido tu sola? –Comenzó a levantarse, miró esos grandes ojos verdes, ella le miraba entusiasmada, el corazón le escoció al ver ese gesto tan puro.

Sonrió ampliamente, cerrando sus ojos. –¡Farlan al fin me ha dejado venir sola! –La voz le mostró lo orgullosa que estaba, Farlan confía en mí, le trataba de decir.

Se dirigieron al lugar de siempre, la orilla donde el mundo cambiaba de color, aquella que dividía los suburbios de la ciudad. Odiaba ir ahí, odiaba tener que recordar lo miserable que era. Los suburbios eran inexistentes para la gente de la ciudad, o al menos para la mayoría, ni siquiera la Corona le tomaba importancia. La guardia Real iba al menos una vez cada semana, sólo para recoger los cuerpos inertes de los pobres desgraciados que morían inevitablemente. No era extraño para ellos ver un cuerpo a media calle, no tenían suficientes recursos para el alimento y cuando el invierno llegaba, el frío calaba en los huesos y les quitaba la vida silenciosamente. Las enfermedades eran el pan de cada día, las más comunes se volvían las más letales.

No tardaron en llegar, el tercero de ellos ya estaba esperándolos, sentado en el frío suelo. Los ojos avellana le miraron, tenían un color más pardo que de costumbre.

–Levi, Isabel. –Se levantó tras mencionar sus nombres. Se acercó a ellos, –¿Estás bien? –preguntó a la menor, se rió un poco al notar la actitud de la pelirroja, molesta por la preocupación excesiva del mayor.

Farlan poseía un color de ojos bastante inusual, por no decir extraño, en ocasiones cambiaba de tonalidades, de verde a cobre, de marrón a oro, y a veces incluso se volvían azules. Pensaba con frecuencia que Isabel y Farlan no pertenecían a ese lugar, sin embargo el de cabello castaño cenizo veía el mundo alrededor de ellos igual que como lo hacía él, compartían la idea de que Isabel no debía estar ahí, sólo por eso llegaba a desechar la idea de que el castaño no perteneciera ahí, después de todo se habían vuelto criminales por el bien de la niña.

Había una muralla que dividía los suburbios del resto del distrito, el espacio donde vivían era relativamente pequeño, como en una catedral los suburbios eran ábsides que sobresalían de la nave. Tenía entendido que eran cuatro suburbios alrededor de Ciudad Central.

–¡Es época de festivales! –Gritó la niña efusivamente, a través de la reja en la vieja muralla la pelirroja vio los colores que pintaban las calles.

Los festivales llegaban al menos una vez al año y para ellos no pasaban desapercibidos, era la única temporada en la que la Guardia Real se alejaba de las puertas y se concentraba en el festival. Era la mejor época para escabullirse a Ciudad Central.

Sin padres, nadie les vigilaba. Isabel era menor que él -un año si no mal recordaba- se había quedado sin familia la semana pasada, si no se equivocaba. Nunca conoció a sus padres, pero tenía dos hermanos. Nunca le trataron bien, la golpeaban e insultaban. Recordaba que en una ocasión le cortaron el cabello. Los conoció muy poco, después de todo ellos le tenían miedo. Como la relación con sus hermanos no era la mejor, Isabel buscó refugio con Farlan, quien la trata como si fueran hermanos de sangre. Tenía entendido que ellos se conocían desde hacía dos años.

Farlan era el mayor de ellos, aunque sólo medio año más que él. A diferencia de Isabel, ellos dos compartían más características de las que pensaban. La madre del castaño vivió de lo mismo que la suya, sin embargo era más una historia de novela romántica trágica. Un heredero y una prostituta. Cuando se enteró la alcurnia mandaron a matar a la mujer, poco después al padre. Farlan conoció a ambos, pero no lo suficiente. Aprendió a vivir solo más pronto de lo que un niño debería. Tuvo que sobrevivir robando, al igual que él.

El año pasado su madre había fallecido, y su padre... Nunca lo conoció. Era bien sabido que la gente de los suburbios era mera carne de cañón, utilizada para los fines de la gente de la ciudad, su madre no era la excepción. No la culpaba ni la odiaba por eso, aún cuando era tan joven sabía que no podía pedir más de lo que tenía, sólo le hubiera gustado que ella no se hubiese ido tan pronto. Desconocía a su padre, pero no lo culpaba, había sido un error. Su madre fue prostituta, uno de tantos hombres la violó y él era el producto de aquella relación física no consensuada. Sin embargo ella, tan cándida, nunca le despreció, eres la pequeña vela en mi oscura habitación, le decía ella con aquellos ojos plateados, gastados pero tan brillantes...

Lo único que los diferenciaba era que Levi había matado a alguien.

–No creí que fuera a parar aquí. –La voz hizo eco en la habitación. Desconocía la voz, de un tono más femenino, pero suponía era la Guardia Real pues de donde escuchaba las voces era donde estaba el cuerpo de su madre.

Se había ocultado en un viejo armario, la madera estaba podrida y tenía algunos huecos mas no se atrevía a mirar por ellos, temía le vieran.

–¿Mi Señor...? Es un cadáver. –Escuchó otra voz, una masculina.

–No me refiero a la mujer, ¿no ves que no estamos solos aquí? –Aquello le heló la sangre, tapó su boca con las manos, esperando ahogar algún quejido que su agitada respiración le pudiera provocar.

Hubo un agudo silencio que le empezó a torturar, ¿sería mejor salir e intentar escapar? Se preguntó si realmente eran parte de la guardia, podría salir sin problemas si lo eran pero si no... Temió por su vida. Nunca había pensado en su vida como algo valioso, excepto en ese momento. Y no lo entendió, las lágrimas empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos, ¿moriría ahí?

El silencio se rompió tras una sonora carcajada que al pequeño se le antojó macabra. –¡Al fin! –Era la mujer, sin aguantarlo más, curioso se asomó por entre uno de los huecos en la madera. –¡Al fin estoy por encima de mi padre! –Tenía cabello ligeramente largo y ondulado, de un castaño cobrizo que brillaba rojo.

–¿Señor...? –Su acompañante tenía cabello negro y corto, era de piel morena.

–¿Sabes lo que esto significa? –Sus ojos resplandecieron rojos, –mi hipótesis es la correcta... Sólo necesito corromper el alma humana y no volverá más al paraíso...

Estaba seguro que no debía escuchar aquello, aunque no lo entendía del todo, sabía que era algo más que una plática cotidiana, algo más secreto... Pero no podía evitar la curiosidad, hablaba como si fueran otro tipo de seres mas lucían como humanos, ¿qué podrían ser?

–Le mostraré que no debió desecharnos... que no debió despreciarme. –La voz femenina se tornó más autoritaria (¿?) y pudo percibir la ira con que aquellas palabras fueron dichas. –Vámonos Erd, ya vi suficiente. –Se giró para salir del lugar.

–Pero, Señor... El otro-

Se le detuvo el corazón, se alejó y se arrinconó al fondo del mueble, presionó con más fuerza las manos contra su boca. –No importa, todo a su tiempo Erd, todo a su tiempo. –Escuchó los pasos alejarse, un golpe metálico y de nuevo silencio.

Salió del mueble y caminó taciturno hacia el cuerpo sin vida tendido en medio de la habitación. Ahí estaba la delicada y magra figura, pesada y fría... Inerte. Sin darse cuenta empezó a llorar, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mojando la suave y blanca piel, cayó sobre sus rodillas, acercó la mano para tocar el rostro pálido, tomó una de las manos entre las suyas; ah, tan fría... Los alaridos crecieron, haciendo eco en la vacía habitación. Su pequeño corazón se ahuecó, estaba solo. Las gotas saladas chocaron en el suelo, tan pesadas... Como sus piernas en ese momento, ¿para qué moverse? ¿Para qué seguir? La quería tanto, ¿por qué ella...?

Escuchó un carruaje pasar, las pisadas de los caballos y las ruedas de madera se empezaron a detener cerca de donde él estaba. Se alejó del cuerpo de su madre y se escondió debajo del catre más al fondo.

La puerta se abrió, un hombre bien vestido entró, no pudo distinguirlo sin embargo, el que no llevara armadura le hizo pensar que era uno de los tantos clientes de su madre. Esperó expectante por lo que el hombre haría, su madre estaba muerta, debería irse tan pronto lo notara. Lo que vio le hizo enojar, ¿por qué no se iba?

–¿Ah? ¿Muerta? –Tomó el largo cabello negro, alzando el cuerpo, –Oye, oye, ¿crees que te puedes morir así sin más, perra?

Apretó las manos, no la toques, pensó con ira. ¿Por qué no la dejaba? No obtendría nada de ella, el hombre jaló bruscamente las hebras de cabello, no la toques... Gateó debajo de la cama, encontrando un objeto frío y duro bajo una de sus manos, sin pensarlo lo tomó y salió de abajo del camastro, con un cuchillo entre sus manos saltó hacia el individuo, tumbándolo, y le clavó la cuchilla entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello. El sujeto gimió de dolor, la sangre empezó a brotar lentamente, los ojos pardos del menor se ensombrecieron, sacó el cuchillo y lo volvió a clavar, con una fuerza desconocida atravesó la tráquea hasta chocar con el duro suelo. Sintió la adrenalina quemarle por dentro, la sangre le ardía, era una sensación placentera que había borrado todo rastro de dolor en su joven corazón.

Con la respiración agitada permaneció sentado en el abdomen del hombre muerto, soltó taciturno el arma blanca y volvió a llorar. _Ya no está_.

Un dolor en el pecho le despertó. Abrió los ojos ante la incómoda sensación, puso sus manos dónde estaba el corazón y presionó con fuerza. La punzada se calmó a los pocos segundos, y sólo entonces fue consciente de su realidad. ¿Un sueño, eh? Talló sus ojos, sus dedos se mojaron, odiaba sentirse así, no le gustaba recordar esas cosas porque simplemente no cambiaría nada.

_Los muertos no vuelven a la vida_, se dijo con la intención de que la idea se marcara en su subconsciente, quizás así evitaría revivir las memorias en los sueños.

Se sentó en la cama, por instantes el panorama le asustó, se crispó al pensar que había vuelto a ese lugar pero la tenue luz que se colaba por entre las cortinas de la ventana le permitió saber que no estaba encerrado. Salió de la cama por primera vez, la cadena entre sus pies se sintió pesada, el ruido metálico resonó en la habitación, con los pies descalzos tocó la madera del piso, la sensación fría la provocó escalofríos y se mantuvo ahí hasta que se acostumbró a la temperatura. Se levantó, la camisa que vestía le quedaba como vestido, llegando a medio muslo sus piernas quedaban completamente expuestas. Se acercó a la ventana, separó las cortinas para lograr ver afuera, a través del cristal podía ver la ciudad nocturna, la luna resplandecía brillante y blanca bañando los tejados y las calles grises.

Absorto en la imagen que la ciudad le ofrecía se olvidó de donde y con quien estaba_, a ellos les habría gustado ver esto_, la culpa empezó a morderle, enterrando los colmillos cual víbora inyectándole el veneno. Apretó la quijada, sus dientes chirriaron, no se merecía esto, ellos eran quienes debían estar en su lugar... Por un momento pensó en abrir la ventana, estaba bastante alto como para matar a una persona, y por un momento pensó en suicidarse. Probablemente se rompería el cuello, sería una muerte instantánea...

Un sonido le trajo de nuevo a la realidad, una puerta cerrar fue lo que escuchó. Ah, debe ser ese sujeto. Las esmeraldas se hicieron presentes en su mente, mirándole con amabilidad. Se alejó de la ventana, buscó algo para iluminar, aún si la luz entraba por la ventana prefirió dejar las cortinas cerradas, pensaba que aquel joven las quería mantener así por alguna razón en específico. Pudo distinguir una lámpara de aceite en el buró al lado de la cama, la agarró y la encendió, con ella en su mano se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto, agarró el picaporte pero se detuvo. No podía girarlo, tenía miedo. ¿Y si estaba cerrado? No toleraba la idea de saberse preso de nuevo, no quería volver a sentir así.

Soltó el pomo y se alejó lentamente, su respiración entrecortada advertía su necesidad por llorar. Retrocedió hasta topar con la cama, la imagen de Isabel y Farlan volvió a su mente, los llantos, la sangre, la carne... Se dejó caer en el piso, dejó la lámpara y se abrazó a sus piernas.

–Levi, ¿existe el paraíso? –Le preguntó la niña de cabellos rojos, aquellos ojos verdes no le miraron, quizás asustada de la respuesta que pudiese obtener. No sabía la respuesta, a cada día que pasaba creía menos que existiera siquiera un Dios. No le gustaba ver aquellos hermosos ojos tornarse pardos y huecos, tristes y colmados de desilusiones. –¿Podré verlo algún día?

Sin respuesta alguna miró a Farlan, quien estaba a su costado, poco más atrás que él y la niña. La mirada melada del castaño se mostró dolida, incapaz de dar una respuesta al igual que él. No sabía más del mundo que ellos, tampoco sabía qué era mentira y qué era verdad, no sabía mucho en realidad, pero, podía asegurar que Isabel era un ángel, como aquellos de los que su madre le hablaba. ¿Un ángel en el infierno? Dios debía estar loco.

–No lo sé. –Respondió. –Sólo sé que Dios se equivocó, –la niña reaccionó a sus palabras, clavó sus ojos esmeralda en los suyos grises, –este infierno no está hecho para ti.

La mirada de la menor resplandeció, quizás ansiosa de poder ver aquello que ella llamaba el paraíso. –¿Vendrán conmigo? –Lo pensó antes de contestar, incapaz de hablar sólo asintió con la cabeza. La pelirroja sonrió, cerrando sus ojos tomó su mano y la de Farlan. –¡Estaremos juntos, siempre!

_Siempre._

Ese día el cielo se tiñó de rojo. Pocas veces había visto el cielo tener otro color además del gris, uno azul que sólo Isabel sabía ver, uno que sólo ella le podía mostrar. Pero esa vez no pudo ver otro color además de ese profundo carmesí, tan espeso y gélido.

No pudo hacer nada más excepto mirar.

_Con la cabeza dándole vueltas le era difícil reconocer los sonidos a su alrededor, intentó ubicarse, movió la cabeza de derecha a izquierda, con la vista nubosa distinguía siluetas y manchas, hasta que un ruido sordo le llegó a los oídos. Por instantes no lo pudo escuchar con claridad, ¿qué podría ser? "...bel" ¿a quién llamaba? "Le..." Trató localizar de donde provenía el sonido, pero siguió sin distinguir nada. Estaba cansado, el cuerpo le dolía y la mente le escocía. ¿Sería un cobarde si se quedaba así, sin hacer nada?_

_"¡Levi!" Ahí estaba de nuevo... "¡Isabel!" Basta, estaba cansado. "¡Levi, maldita sea, nos matarán!" Un espasmo le hizo brincar un poco en su sitio._

_Con sus brazos sujetados y al borde de la inconsciencia moverse era casi imposible, apenas pudo levantar la cabeza; a su izquierda la pelirroja no estaba en mejores condiciones, con la vista cansada logró notar algo de sangre caer por su sien, debían haberla golpeado en la cabeza para desmayarla, de igual manera que él estaba arrodillada, sujetada por las muñecas, con los brazos hacia atrás. La llamó, su voz queda apenas la escuchó él mismo, dudaba la niña le escuchara. La presión en sus muñecas aumentó, escuchó algo pero no le prestó atención._

_–¡Levi! –El llamado le hizo voltear por mero instinto. Ahí estaba el castaño de ojos avellana, estaba herido, con algunos golpes y la sangre brotando de quien sabe donde. Quiso llamarle pero el cuerpo le pesaba. –¡Isabel!_

_–Atrévete y te lleno la cabeza de plomo. –El individuo que le tenía inmovilizado le soltó un brazo para encañonar al otro._

_–¡Maldita rata escurridiza! –Agarraron el cabello del castaño, le obligaron a ponerse de rodillas y le alzaron la cabeza._

_En ese momento la pelirroja recuperó la consciencia. Le alegró verla despierta, pero hubiera sido mejor que permaneciera inconsistente. Cuando distinguió su alrededor la chica llamó por ellos, la voz le temblaba y en sus ojos podía ver el miedo, estaba confundida._

_Un brillo le deslumbró, el reflejo de una navaja. –Esto les enseñará. –Alzó la cabeza del castaño, el cabello sujetado fuertemente. Acercó la navaja lentamente al cuello expuesto. A pocos centímetros de tocarle la piel los ojos del individuo miraron los de ellos._

_Escuchó los murmullos de Isabel, rogando que parara, que no lo hiciera... Las esmeraldas se ahogaron en lágrimas. El hombre no escuchó las súplicas de la niña y en un tajo cortó el cuello del niño. Había escuchado la carne ser cercenada, el grumoso sonido del cuchillo hundiéndose en los músculos, saliendo de manera ruidosa con el líquido rojizo escurriendo de la hoja metálica. Escuchó el grito desesperado de la niña, vio los ojos de Farlan oscurecerse, faltos de vida, la sangre choreaba, salpicaba y corría desde el corte hacia abajo, manchando la ropa y el suelo._

_Después de aquello todo se nubló, algo le golpeó y perdió la fuerza en sus extremidades en un parpadeo._

Se abrazó con más fuerza a sus piernas. Estaba solo, otra vez.

Dios era alguien cruel.

**8**

¿Cuando fue la última vez que estuvo aquí?

Se detuvo frente a la enorme puerta de madera con arco de medio punto que permitía la entrada al Palacio del Señor, una construcción para nada modesta, erigida con mármol blanco y verdoso en patrones horizontales, un enorme gablete sobre la arquivolta que acentuaba el acceso, para rematar en el frente había un rosetón dotado de vidrieras de colores, la puerta principal estaba delimitada por dos torres que terminaban con un par pináculos que poseían pequeñas esculturas de ángeles alrededor de la figura cónica. Golpeó la puerta con una de las aldabas de argolla, esperó unos segundos y las puertas empezaron a moverse, dejándole entrar. Bajo sus pies una larga alfombra roja mostraba el camino a seguir. La larga nave recordaba a las catedrales que los humanos construían en nombre de Dios, sin embargo el Palacio no tenía aquellas bancas donde se ponían a rezar. El transepto dirigía a los aposentos del Señor, sus habitaciones personales, estrictamente prohibidas incluso para los arcángeles. Al fondo se encontraba la Sala, separada por un muro en el crucero con otra puerta, con una arquivolta de arco ojival.

Respiró hondo antes de tocar la puerta, tras golpearla con la aldaba anunció su nombre y entró.

Adentro la habitación estaba únicamente iluminada por varias ventanas que rodeaban la girola en los espacios donde no estaban las absidiolas. Se le dificultaba distinguir a quienes estaban dentro, había tres siluetas, la del centro debía ser Su Señor.

–Arrodíllate. –Una voz femenina le ordenó.

Avanzó un par de pasos más y se dispuso a bajar, apoyándose en su rodilla izquierda, dejando la pierna derecha flexionada de tal forma que pudiese apoyar su antebrazo derecho. Con la cabeza baja le mostró respeto. –Mi Señor. –Alzó la cabeza tras algunos segundos sin embargo algo en la nuca le obligó a mantener la mirada en el suelo.

–Ni se te ocurra, indigno. –La voz femenina a su lado izquierdo se le acercó, pero quien era dueño de ésta no era quien lo mantenía en aquella posición.

Con dificultad miró hacia la derecha, pero no pudo distinguir la silueta.

–No hay necesidad, Nanaba. –Aquella voz, que venía del frente, le provocó escalofríos. Una voz de barítono que le paralizaba cada vez que le escuchaba.

–Pero Señor... –El arcángel replicó.

–Zakarius. –Tan pronto mencionó aquel nombre la presión sobre su nuca desapareció, sin embargo prefirió evitar todo contacto visual con Él. –Eren. –Le llamó, su espalda baja se erizó. –¿Estás evitando tu trabajo?

–No mi Señor, surgieron complicaciones que me imposibilitaron cumplir con mi trabajo; al parecer la situación se ha calmado, continuaré lo más pronto posible. –Le parecía absurdo ahondar en detalles, siendo alguien omnipresente debía saber la mayoría de los detalles -sino es que todos-. Percibió al otro levantarse, sus músculos se tensaron, temeroso.

–Eren. –Le llamó de nuevo, probablemente quería que le mirara pero su cuello no se movía. Sin esperarlo dentro de su campo visual vio las rodillas del otro. Nervioso tragó saliva sonoramente y dio un respingo cuando sintió la mano del otro tocarle el rostro. Le hizo levantar la cabeza, separó un poco los labios indeciso sobre decir algo.

No era la primera vez que veía a aquel hombre, pero siempre le parecía así. Su cabello rubio, cuales hilos de oro, corto, usualmente peinado de manera formal y ocasionalmente, -como en ese momento- alborotado, cayendo sobre su frente, se atrevía a decir que eso le daba un toque más juvenil; piel blanca con tonos canela, y una gélida mirada azul. La cara le ardía, apenado por hacer que se arrodillara y nervioso por tener aquellos orbes sobre los suyos, quería desaparecer pero los ojos brillantes del mayor le cautivaban. La vestimenta que traía, de apariencia ligera, le permitía admirar con facilidad el formado cuerpo que poseía; no pudo evitar recordar a los excéntricos Griegos y aquel hombre que llamaban Adonis.

–Eren, no hay algo que deba saber, ¿cierto? –La voz vibró en sus tímpanos, haciendo un eco que le provocó un cosquilleo en el cuello. Los ojos azules le miraron expectantes, buscando alguna vacilación, alguna mentira.

Sabía de lo que Él era capaz, tanto tiempo sirviéndole le había permitido conocer las fachadas de aquel individuo. –No, nada de lo que deba preocuparse. –Intentó calmarse, sentía un golpeteo en su pecho bastante acelerado, ¿leería en sus ojos la verdad que él desconocía?

Después de un rato el rostro rígido del mayor cambió, mostrándole un sentimiento que nunca había visto en aquellos ojos de hielo. –Bien. Continúa con tu trabajo. –Movió la mano por su rostro, llegando a su cabello; mantuvo la posición un momento y se alejó una vez le dedicó una sonrisa extrañamente cálida.

Una vez le vio sentarse bajó la mirada e hizo una reverencia. ¿Eso era todo? Esperó por la orden del mayor, se levantó y se dispuso a retirarse.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Los ojos azules permanecieron sobre la puerta hace poco cerrada.

-Señor, -La fémina voz le llamó, mantenía un libro entre sus manos el cual apretó contra su pecho antes de continuar, –¿está bien dejarlo así? –Esperó por la respuesta con la mirada en el suelo. -Ya una vez le ha mentido...

Siguió viendo la puerta por donde el castaño había salido. Sonrió un poco al escuchar aquellas palabras. –Déjalo estar, es su naturaleza. –Recargó su codo derecho sobre el descansa-brazos de su asiento, una silla de caoba con cubierta de piel roja. –Es como un niño... Ve algo que brilla y lo quiere para él. –Con la mejilla sobre los nudillos de su mano derecha cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en que le permitió quedarse en esa ciudad.

Los arcángeles le miraron con algo de culpa, pocos sabían la verdad sobre Eren, sólo los más cercanos a Dios.

–Después de todo, es _su_ hijo. –Suspiró pesadamente, talló sus ojos con cansancio. -Retírense. -Los dos asintieron y salieron de la habitación. Con el ceño fruncido miró hacia donde el castaño se había inclinado hace poco, se levantó y se hincó para recoger algo bastante peculiar, lo giró entre sus dedos índice y pulgar; una pluma ligeramente pigmentada de negro.

**9**

Moviéndose entre los tejados llegó hasta su edificio. Agradecía que la Corona haya establecido un toque de queda, sólo así podía moverse con facilidad sin tener que preocuparse de las miradas de los humanos. Entró fácilmente por la ventana que había en la sala, la cual estaba abierta pues por ahí había salido.

Se quitó el abrigo que traía encima, dejando al descubierto su camisa blanca con cuello negro, sin mangas ni espalda. Acercó las manos a la espalda y masajeó sus omóplatos. Se dejó caer en el sofá, recargó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y volteó a su lado derecho. Ahí estaba la puerta de su habitación, ansioso tragó saliva lentamente. Se apoyó en las rodillas sin dejar de mirar la puerta.

Había dejado las puertas abiertas, no había candados ni pomos que necesitaran de una llave para ser abiertos. Regularmente si tienes a alguien cautivo no le das oportunidad de escapar pero algo le había impedido atrancar las puertas con llave.

Probablemente ya haya escapado, pensó. Pasados unos minutos se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta de lo que era su habitación, se detuvo a pocos centímetros de ésta y posó su mano derecha sobre el picaporte. Sintió cómo el pulso se le aceleraba, su respiración se volvió un tanto torpe y las manos empezaban a sudarle. Tenía miedo, era raro sin duda, sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en ese niño. Giró el pomo taciturno, temeroso de encontrar el cuarto vacío.

La luz que entraba por la ventana era escasa, sino es que nula, pero el cuarto estaba iluminado por la lámpara de aceite en el mueble a un costado de la cama. Por un instante se le paró el corazón al ver el lecho vacío, pero un extraño bulto en el suelo le llamó la atención. Abrió los ojos de par en par y parpadeó varias veces sin creer lo que veía: en el suelo yacía el niño. Le sorprendió el verlo ahí, estaba seguro que se habría ido o hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de suicidarse, escapar de su destino debía serle demasiado fácil al estar a tal altura y con una ventana lo suficientemente grande para que una persona pase por ella.

No entendía qué era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de ese pequeño.

Suspiró aliviado, se acercó al magro cuerpo y le levantó entre sus brazos para depositarlo en la cama de nuevo. El niño se movió en la cama, quizás buscando la posición exacta para descansar apropiadamente, escuchó varios gemidos que no pudo ignorar, tal vez soñaba algo. Se quedó sentado al borde de la cama, mirando al menor acurrucarse en una posición fetal; debía admitir que era lindo y tenía la urgencia de tocarlo, sentir la piel de terciopelo y ese cabello de carboncillo que parecía manchar todo lo que tocara.

Con la mano a pocos centímetros del rostro ajeno recordó lo sucedido esa madrugada, alejó la mano y la sostuvo con la otra, miró durante un momento al niño y la garganta le dolió, se levantó y comenzó a retroceder. Algo estaba mal con él... Sólo hasta que se le secó la garganta salió del cuarto tan pronto como pudo.

Afuera se recargó contra la puerta y se dejó caer por ella hasta que estuvo en el suelo, con la respiración agitada rodeó su cuello con las manos, incluso su temperatura corporal había aumentado drásticamente. Intentó calmarse, reguló su respiración al tiempo en que su pulso cardíaco se normalizaba. Se incorporó sólo para alejarse más de donde el niño estaba. Hasta cierto punto pensaba que hubiera sido mejor si el menor se hubiese escapado. En su trayecto hacia el sofá notó algo de color negro en el suelo de madera laminada, lo agarró en cuanto estuvo a su alcance.

–¿Una pluma negra? –¿A quien le pertenecía? Se encogió de hombros y le restó importancia al asunto, probablemente era de algún cuervo que entró por la ventana.

Tiró la pluma por la ventana y entonces se dejó caer en el sofá. Necesitaba descansar un poco.

Raras veces lograba dormir con propiedad, después de todo los de su especie no dormían sin embargo tanto tiempo en ese mundo le había modificado los hábitos y las necesidades.

Se sentó en su sitio, la espalda le dolió por un instante, era bastante incómodo dormir en el sofá. Tras hacer unos previos estiramientos los huesos de su espalda tronaron y sólo entonces se levantó. Decidió tomar un baño para relajar sus músculos. Aún somnoliento se dirigió a su cuarto, buscó en la cajonera un cambio de ropa y salió para dirigirse al baño.

Sumergido en el agua caliente, su cuerpo se relajó, aquel líquido traslúcido tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, hidratándolo y masajeándolo. Era extraño para la gente de esa época el bañarse, en especial las personas de clase media. En ocasiones simplemente no entendía las costumbres humanas. Se quedó quieto, disfrutando del agua lamiéndole la piel, buscó calmarse y olvidarse por un momento de todo, de lo que era, pero justo entonces una mirada de hielo le asaltó los pensamientos. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda desde arriba abajo. Se incorporó bruscamente provocando así que el agua cayera de la tina.

Salió de la tina torpemente, cayendo al suelo por traer los pies aún mojados. Desde su posición extendió el brazo para agarrar la tela con que limpiaba su cuerpo, se tapó con ella y dejó apoyada la frente sobre las rodillas. Sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo, mantenía la tela agarrada con fuerza, apretándola hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Odiaba tener ese cuerpo humano.

Después de media hora salió del cuarto de baño, semidesnudo, con el pecho descubierto. Secando su cabello con la tela se movió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala, tan pronto quitó el exceso de agua dejó la tela húmeda en el respaldo de uno de los sillones y procedió a ponerse la camisa que completaba su traje. Vestía unas botas largas negras sobre un pantalón negro con bies dorado en los costados, su camisa negra tenía botones dorados en los puños y en el cuello por mera decoración, se puso un pequeño listón negro en el cuello, el cual dejó unido con un broche de piedra ámbar.

Cuando se miró al espejo para asegurarse de que había colocado el broche correctamente una idea fugaz cruzó su mente y tras dirigirle una mirada rápida a la puerta de su habitación tomó su abrigo y salió con prisa del piso.

El clima era bastante agradable, extrañamente hacia calor ese día. Pensó en regresar a dejar el abrigo pero abandonó la idea pues ya estaba a medio camino de su destino. En cuanto llegó abrió la puerta y la campanilla sonó advirtiendo su llegada.

–¡Armin! –Llamó al joven rubio, esperando verlo salir por el vano que conectaban la tienda con la casa.

El joven llegó al ser llamado por tercera vez. –¿Eren? ¿Ocurre algo? –Preguntó algo inquieto, era muy extraño que el moreno le buscara.

–¿Tu abuelo está mejor? –Estaba algo impaciente. El rubio le contestó que en poco tiempo bajaría a atender la tienda. –Excelente, ven conmigo. –Tomó la muñeca derecha del otro y le hizo salir de atrás del mostrador, -Debo hacer unas compras, y necesito que me ayudes. -le hizo seguirle, jalándolo de la mano prácticamente arrastrándolo consigo.

Ignoró por completo las réplicas del rubio y apretó más el agarre. Sentía la temperatura del otro bajar considerablemente y al mismo tiempo humedecerse. Sonrió con un extraño sentimiento, suponía normalmente una persona se alegraría por algo como aquello, pero para él no significaba nada.

Se detuvo algunos minutos después, soltó la mano del menor y le miró a los ojos.

–...¿Eren? –Los ojos azules le miraron consternados.

–Necesito conseguir algo de ropa. –Se dio la vuelta y entró en el local, una sastrería.

El rubio lo siguió dentro del establecimiento. Un cuarto pequeño, con tubos de tela alrededor, varios modelos ya confeccionados vestían algunos maniquíes de madera, otros incompletos colgaban de los ganchos que se sostenían de las vigas. No era la primera vez que Eren estaba ahí, de hecho, la mayoría de sus trajes provenían de ese lugar.

–¡Señorita Ral! –Llamó el de ojos verdes.

No tardó en entrar a la tienda la susodicha, una joven de menuda complexión, de piel blanca, cabello castaño cobrizo corto hasta los hombros y ojos ámbar; usaba un vestido largo liso de color café con un delantal blanco con holanes en los bordes. –¡Eren! –El rostro de la mujer resplandeció, una sonrisa sincera exornó su cara.

Armin vio con curiosidad la escena, la mujer se acercó al castaño, sosteniendo sus manos entre las de ella, le pareció extraño que el otro no hubiera reaccionado ante el contacto y en cambio agarró las manos de la joven con cierto aire de amabilidad. Eren no era alguien que se relacionara con cualquiera, estaba seguro que sólo él y Mikasa poseían la confianza del otro, ¿cómo es que trataba a la joven de esa manera? Inconscientemente sintió celos.

–No, la ropa no es para mi. –Le dijo a la castaña, la cual azorada le prestó atención. –Es para alguien que conozco. Un niño. –Terminó.

El de mirada oceánica se sorprendió. –¿Es para el niño de tu edificio? –La respuesta era obvia, pero necesitaba que le afirmara directamente.

–Sí, necesito que me ayudes a elegir un conjunto apropiado para él.

Aquello descolocó al joven Arlert. Se preguntó qué tipo de niño era el que había llegado al edificio donde Eren vivía pues no podía evitar sentir curiosidad al verlo tan interesado en algo que fuera humano, aún cuando el de ojos verdes llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo ahí, la especie humana nunca le agradó, sabe que Eren no es humano y por ello no comprende la naturaleza humana... Pero nunca lo vio tan entusiasmado. Suspiró pesadamente, accedió a ayudarle, después de todo ya estaban ahí.

Una vez regresó al edificio colgó su abrigo en el perchero tan pronto entró en el piso donde vivía, dejó una bolsa que cargaba sobre la mesa de centro de la sala y se dirigió a la cocina. Salió con una bandeja con recipientes llenos de fruta picada y un vaso con agua. Con una mano cargó la bandeja y con la otra tomó la bolsa que había dejado en la sala. Se dirigió a su habitación y tras tocar para anunciar su entrada giró el pomo.

Adentro el niño le miraba desde su sitio, sentado con las piernas flexionadas frente a él, la sábana cubriendo su cuerpo desde la cintura y sus manos agarradas de las pantorrillas. La mirada grisácea le observó, dejó la bandeja sobre la cajonera al lado izquierdo de la puerta, se acercó a la cama y depositó la bolsa, se giró para tomar la bandeja en la mesita de noche y la llevó a la cajonera para cambiarla por la que acababa de traer. El niño no dejó de mirarlo en ningún momento, quizás esperando la oportunidad de escapar, desechó la idea pues era absurdo que lo intentara.

–¿Te molestaría probarte esa ropa? –No estaba seguro de cómo pedírselo así que prefirió formular una pregunta.

El de cabello negro le miró incrédulo y con el ceño fruncido bajó la mirada hacia la bolsa de papel, pero no se atrevió a tomarla. El castaño se quedó atento, si no quería sólo debía decirle. Pasaron minutos durante los cuales ninguno dijo nada, la mirada verde estaba sobre el menor, el cual miraba hacia un punto muerto en el suelo. Resignado, suspiró y se acercó de nuevo a la cama para agarrar la bolsa y llevársela pero el menor le detuvo.

Sujetó su muñeca con manos temblorosas, seguía sin mirarle. –¿Qué quieres? –Con voz taciturna le preguntó, –¿Qué eres? –Alzó la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con esos ojos pardos.

La esclerótica lechosa y pulcra le hipnotizó junto a esos ojos cenizos, vio la desesperación en ellos, asustados y suplicantes. Expectante de aquellos ojos no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima, lucían tan colmados de emociones fuera de su comprensión que no podía evitar el querer tocar al menor, ver cómo esas emociones transparentes fluían por esos orbes, como se derramaban de esa boca... De ese cuerpo. La esencia que desprendía el cuerpo del pequeño le golpeó las fosas nasales y advirtió sus ojos empezar a cambiar de color. No, no podía decirle la verdad... No...

–Soy un ángel.

* * *

_._

_._

_¡Corten!_

_Jaja, ¿le atinaron a Dios? Bueno, supongo es obvio a quién le queda el papel del altísimo. ¿Y qué tal Satán? Aunque es un poco extraño a quien elegí para ser el enemigo de Dios..._

_Finalmente he mostrado cómo murió Farlan... Me duele el alma por hacerle esto a esos niños ;w; soy una mala persona, aunque todo tiene su razón de ser, así como lo que suceda con Levi._

_Sí, Eren tuvo una erección cuando recordó _la mirada de hielo_, venga, es difícil resistirse a esos ojos, Dios lo ve todo xD. (No, no lo estaba viendo, no se apuren)._

_No he podido evitar poner a Eren todo emocionado por Levi, el castaño es todo un fanboy por el pelinegro... no pude evitarlo, perdón._

_Creo que era todo... Espero estén disfrutando el fanfic~_

_Sean felices~_

_P.D.: Volveré..._


End file.
